planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Eyes (CE)/Relationships
The relationships of Blue Eyes (CE) from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Caesar Caesar is Blue Eyes' father. Being Caesar's son comes with ultimate consequences as Blue Eyes tends to defy his father more than he obeys him but this doesn't stop him from loving him dearly. When Blue Eyes becomes injured by a bear during a deer hunt, Caesar attempts to check him over but the teenager stubbornly brushes off his concern and walks away. When his mother, Cornelia gives birth, Caesar happily summons him over to meet his little brother for the first time. Later, Caesar attempts to talk to him about the humans but Blue Eyes, too caught up in believing everything Koba has told him, stalks off to his father's dismay. During the confrontation with Carver at the dam, Caesar shields him and Cornelius from harm. When Koba attempts to murder Caesar, Blue Eyes is utterly devastated and wants to help "avenge" his father's "death" whom he believes (like everyone else) to have been killed by Carver. Later, when Malcolm takes him back to the rundown Rodman House, Blue Eyes is shocked and overjoyed to be reunited with his father and when asked about the safety of Cornelia and Cornelius, Blue Eyes tells him that they're safe for the moment. Blue Eyes noticed his father's wound and looked ready to attack the innocent humans only for Caesar to tell him that Koba was behind his shooting, not Carver. Blue Eyes then stays by his father's side during the surgery the kind humans have put on him. While his father rests from surgery, Blue Eyes looks at the portrait of a young Caesar and Will Rodman on the mantelpiece and realizes that his father was raised by humans hence the reason for his compassion and sympathy towards them. He is startled when Caesar wakes up and would apologize for everything he has done only for Caesar tell him that everything that has happened is his (Caesar's) fault due to his naivety. Blue Eyes then tells Caesar the state of their colony tearfully stating that Koba killed Ash and imprisoned any ape loyal to Caesar. Caesar, devastated over his nephew's death and what has transpired in his absence states he is going after Koba causing Blue Eyes to reveal his wish to join him only to be rejected but the young ape persists by begging (in broken English) to help his father resulting in his father to proudly look upon his son. With his father's approval, the young prince rescuing Maurice, Rocket and any other ape who had been imprisoned by Koba. After returning with the rebel apes, Blue Eyes reports to his father that Koba is now is planning on moving the females and young hiding out in the forest to the city. Caesar, realizing that Cornelia and the baby are now in danger, decides to immediately head to the tower with his son and ape loyalists to stop Koba. Blue Eyes watches with great concern as his father fights Koba. After the fight, Blue Eyes joins Caesar as they reunite with a relieved Cornelia and Cornelius. It can be assumed that Blue Eyes' relationship with his father is no longer as strained as it used to be; since discovering that Koba was a monster, and that Caesar was raised by humans. Cornelia Cornelia is Blue Eyes' mother. Blue Eyes loves his mother dearly and is very protective over her. When she gives birth to baby Cornelius, Blue Eyes is summoned by his father to join them as they privately celebrate the birth. When Cornelia is very sick, Blue Eyes sits at her side watching over her with his father and little brother. After the power has been restored to the city, Blue Eyes joins the celebrations with his father and is surprised when his mother emerges with his younger brother, full of health. He embraces her, happy that she is well but the moment comes to a devastating halt when Caesar is shot by Koba. Blue Eyes holds his mother as she cries over their beloved father and husband's apparent death. When Caesar later asks about Cornelia's fate, Blue Eyes tells him that she's safe for the time being. After his reunion with Caesar after returning to the Rodman House with the rebels, Blue Eyes tells his father about Koba going after the females and young, Caesar tells him that they have to act before Koba can get to them if they want to ensure Cornelia's safety. After Koba's defeat, Blue Eyes is reunited with Cornelia and embraces her tightly. Cornelius Cornelius is Blue Eyes' younger brother. When Caesar is called by Cornelia's midwives, Blue Eyes follows him home and stands in the doorway as Caesar meets the baby for the first time. Seeing Blue Eyes standing in the doorway, he summons him over to meet his new-born brother. Blue Eyes wanders over and bonds with his little brother and their parents. Sometime later, Cornelius, now a few days old, rides with Blue Eyes as they, their father and uncles Maurice and Rocket meet up with Malcolm. Cornelius, curious about their new friends pulls himself free from Blue Eyes' grasp and wanders over to Ellie and Alexander, appearing at Ellie's shoulder as she checks Carver over for a suspected broken leg. Blue Eyes, having followed him, watches nervously as he investigates the other humans before wandering over a box of supplies, uncovering a concealed weapon. Seeing his brother in danger, Blue Eyes jumps into the frey, attempting to make a grab for Cornelius while Carver, whom he has pushed over in the struggle, is down showing just how protective he is of his brother. Later, when the apes and Malcolm's family celebrate the restoration of the power to the city, Blue Eyes is surprised to see his mother well and carrying Cornelius. The trio embrace. Blue Eyes shields his mother and brother when Caesar is shot by an unseen Koba. As Caesar recovers, he asks Blue Eyes about the safety of Cornelia and Cornelius, Blue Eyes tells him they're safe for the time being. Two days later, Blue Eyes returns to the Rodman House and informs his father that Koba has sent for the females and young. Caesar, sensing his wife and youngest son are now in trouble, orders Blue Eyes, Maurice, Luca, Rocket and the other loyalists to help him stop Koba before he can make his move against the females and young. After Koba's defeat, Blue Eyes and Caesar are reunited with Cornelia and Cornelius. Will Rodman Will is Blue Eyes' adoptive human grandfather. When Caesar is taken to the Rodman House by Malcolm and his family for treatment after he is shot, Blue Eyes is later found in Malcolm's old apartment by Malcolm who takes him back to the house to find his father. Upon reuniting with his father and letting him rest from surgery, Blue Eyes examines an old portrait of his father as a young ape with a human man. Blue Eyes then realizes that his father was raised by humans which was why he was kind and sympathetic towards Malcolm and his family. He slowly begins to think of Will as his grandfather for raising his father, despite never having known him. Friends and Allies Ash Ash was Blue Eyes' best friend and honorary cousin. Having grown up with Ash, Blue Eyes considers him his cousin and best friend. Like Ash, Blue Eyes loves to tease him and is seen to be very protective over him. When the teenagers stumble across Carver, Blue Eyes steps in front of him and growls at Carver. When Ash is shot, Blue Eyes guards him until Rocket shows up. Later, Blue Eyes argues with Ash during a session of council about what is to be done about the humans who shot him. When Koba decides to "avenge" Caesar's apparent death, Ash accompanies Blue Eyes and remains at his side. Later, when Ash refuses to kill a human, Blue Eyes watches in horror as Ash is thrown over a balcony to his death by Koba. Witnessing the death of his best friend would cause Blue Eyes to turn against Koba, after realizing that Caesar was right to be wary about Koba and not to trust him. Rocket Rocket is Blue Eyes' honorary uncle. Having grown up with Ash, Rocket knows Blue Eyes well and serves as an uncle towards the young prince. This love is well reciprocated on Blue Eyes' side as he always admired and respected Rocket for his strength and skills. The pair are very close and both openly concerned when Cornelia, Blue Eyes' mother becomes sick. When Koba has Maurice and Rocket locked up in cages for their disloyalty to him, Blue Eyes expressed concern for their suffering on and begins to drift from Koba's side. He later frees them by sneaking into the city and ripping the cage door off its hinges, taking them back to the secretly alive and well Caesar. Maurice Maurice is Blue Eyes' honorary uncle and mentor. Being an old friend of Blue Eyes' parents Caesar and Cornelia, Maurice has watched Blue Eyes grow up and taught him along with other apes his age. He loves Blue Eyes like a son and is seen to be openly concerned for his welfare as seen when Blue Eyes finds him and Rocket locked up for defying Koba. Maurice tells Blue Eyes to look after himself and to be careful. When Caesar orders Blue Eyes to free any apes who have refused to follow Koba, Maurice is one of the first apes to be freed when Blue Eyes pulls the metal bars off one of the windows of their prison. Blue Eyes then takes Maurice and the other rebel apes back to Caesar at the Rodman House before they head off to confront Koba. Maurice are together then Caesar fights Koba. When Maurice is injured when Koba opens fire on Caesar and the other apes during the fight, Blue Eyes, horrified, tends to him. Luca Luca is Blue Eyes' good friend. Blue Eyes and Luca do not have much interaction but they are likely good friends due to Luca serving a high rank in the Ape Army and as a member of the Ape Council. Blue Eyes and Luca join the other apes in attacking the human settlement where Blue Eyes would aid Luca in carrying several wounded apes to safety, before watching Koba ride past them in a frenzy with disbelief at his enjoyment of the battle and destruction. When Luca and all those loyal to Caesar are imprisoned on a bus by Koba, Blue Eyes does his best to free them and once he has, the prince brings them with him back to their rightful leader, Caesar. Alexander Alexander is Blue Eyes' new human friend and human counterpart. They don't have any direct interaction but they do appear a few times together. The most recognizable moment is when Blue Eyes' little brother climbs out of his arms and over to Alexander and his step-mother, Ellie. Blue Eyes becomes nervous but sees that his brother is under no direct threat from Alexander or Ellie and approaches them both with caution. Also, Alexander is seen to attempt to stop Blue Eyes from hurting Carver who is about to hurt the baby. Malcolm Malcolm is Blue Eyes' new human friend. At first, Blue Eyes doesn't like Malcolm due to his strong influenced beliefs by Koba that humans are bad. Over time, Blue Eyes begins to see that Koba's beliefs are completely wrong and begins to bond with Malcolm. Their first interaction is in the woods where a member of Malcolm's group shot ash and in the city where Blue Eyes angrily tosses Alexander's lost satchel at Malcolm's feet. At the ape village, when Malcolm breaks Caesar's order to not cross the apes' territory and is taken to Caesar for judgement. Blue Eyes snarls at the human for defying his father. Later, Blue Eyes watches Malcolm and his wife Ellie plead with Caesar to allow Ellie to help Cornelia who happens to be Blue Eyes' mother. Enemies Carver Carver was Blue Eyes' human enemy. Blue Eyes had at least two interactions with Carver, and both were unpleasant experiences; the young chimpanzee was present in the forest when Carver runs into him and his cousin Ash and shoots Ash in the shoulder, for no apparent reason. The second time was at the dam when Caesar arrives with his sons, Blue Eyes, and Milo, and his friends Maurice and Rocket. After seeing Blue Eyes' little brother in his box of supplies and uncovering his concealed weapon, Carver attempts to harm Milo one in which Blue Eyes witnesses and attacks him. When his father, Caesar had apparently been killed, Blue Eyes believe Carver had done it, however, when Malcolm takes him back to the rundown Rodman House, to see his father, the latter revealed to Blue Eyes that it was not Carver but Koba who had done it; it is unknown if Blue Eyes is aware that Carver is dead. Koba Koba was Blue Eyes' honorary uncle and mentor turned enemy. From a very young age, Blue Eyes has looked up to Koba and he took it in his stride to turn the young prince's beliefs against Caesar. By the time Blue Eyes became old enough to have his own opinion, Koba had influenced him enough that Blue Eyes' beliefs had driven a wedge between him and his father. After the hunting trip that saw Blue Eyes scarred by a bear, Koba told Blue Eyes not to feel bad about his scars and that they were a sign of strength. After Ash is shot by Carver in the forest, Blue Eyes agrees with Koba that something has to be done to avenge Ash's shooting. After Blue Eyes has a disagreement with Caesar, Koba comforts him. When Caesar is helping Malcolm with the dam, Koba approaches Blue Eyes who is sharpening his spear and demands to know where Caesar is. Blue Eyes tells him his father is with the humans and follows him to Caesar. Blue Eyes watches conflicted as Koba fights his father. After Caesar is shot by Koba and the humans are blamed, Blue Eyes, more than willing to avenge his father, accompanies Koba with Ash in tow into the city. After witnessing Koba throw Ash to his death, Blue Eyes slowly turns from Koba. Later on, Blue Eyes completely turns against Koba after learning of his father's survival and Koba's treachery which causes him to feel shame for ever worshipping Koba. Blue Eyes then releases all the apes Koba imprisoned and has them join his father in overthrowing Koba. During Caesar and Koba's battle, when Koba opened fire on the other apes in an attempt to kill Caesar; Blue Eyes threw a series of pipes at the bonobo who angered at his former nephew's deed fired a round of bullets at him without hesitation. Blue Eyes would pay witness to Koba's death and mourn his passing as he had previously been like an uncle to him, however, Blue Eyes could not forgive Koba for all the destruction and death his war campaign had begun. Category:Relationships